Dont Save me
by blue.hat
Summary: Remy continues to try to win Rouge over, but can she trust him?Also Kitty risks getting hurt by telling Kurt how she feels.Not so much about them.Also a little bit of Bobby mixe in to make it fun LOL. ROMY Disclaimer: I own nothing. :plz read:
1. Surrendering to a swamprat!

**Hi! Just so you know this is my first FF story so please don't burn me alive!**

**But RR and be honest, just not brutal LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: surrendering to a swamprat!**

"GET OUT" echoed through the girl's part of the mansion. No one was worried because they knew exactly who it was and exactly whom she was screaming at. Inside Kitty/Rouges room a certain Goth was arguing with a certain Cajun about whatever it was that he'd done this time.

Down stairs in the rec. room, where the screams could still be heard, Kitty and Bobby were arguing about whether it was a 'get out of my underwear draw' or a 'you pervert you walked in on me changing' kind of scream.

"You guys are both way out" said Evan joining the debate "it's defiantly a 'stop using cheesy pickup lines on me'".

"Na zey had zhat fight yesterday" added Kurt "I agree vit Keety it's a walked in on me changing' scream".

Evan shrugged "don't mater anyway, either way he's dead meat".

Upstairs 

Rouge was tired of arguing with him about his stupid pick up lines (score 1 for Evan) but she was so sick of that stupid smirk. _Ah wish ah could wipe it right off of his handsome face._ _'Handsome face?'_ she thought '_did ah just think that?'_

She shook the thoughts out of her head and found another cushion to throw at his head.

"Get out swamprat"

"Say it" gambit prompted.

"Not guna"

"Say it"

"Make me" She spat

He ran to her and before she could realize what a mistake shed made he'd picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder.

"Come on chere, jus say what Remy wants to hear"

She began to kick at his chest and struggle to get free of his firm grip.

Remy walked over to her balcony.

"Huh, did y' know dat der be de swimming pool right bellow your balcony chere"

Her eyes went wide.

Alraght Alraght I get it" she surrendered "please git your sexy Cajun ass out of mah room Remy".

"And"

" 'Sigh' O mighty Remy charmer and thief who no one can resist"

"And"

"Even River rats like mah"

"Dats all Remy needed to hear" he put her down smirking. "Has a nice ring, non."

She sighed and slammed the door behind him; she was loosing her touch.

Down stairs in the rec. room 

All the teens (who had been listening) stopped chattering for a moment, even Jamie!

"So wait a sec, did Remy win!" Evan asked.

"I guess" Jamie stuttered.

"Maybe she's finally, like, falling for him" Kitty sighed with a lovesick look on her face.

All the guys laughed while Kitty just pouted.

"Ja right like zhat would ever happen".

"Yeah man that'd be as mixed up as her ever going out with Bobby!"

"HEY it could happen!" Bobby yelled and instantly regretted it.

He received strange looks from all around he room except for Kitty who had broken into a giggle fit.

"Why didn't you tell me man!"Evan mocked

"Cause I…"

"Ja I think I deserved to know you were sveet on mein schwester!" Kurt laughed.

"IM NOT" Bobby yelled.

"Look who's, like, blushing" Kitty 'sing-songed'.

Rouge walked in fuming and muttering something about stupid Cajuns.

"Hey guys" she muttered as she walked in and casually plunked herself down on Bobby's armrest "What are we watching".

She leaned over behind her to grab the TV remote off of Kitty's armrest and in doing so ended up sliding herself onto Bobby's lap with her legs over the side of the chair. Usually no one would have taken any notice since they were all just good friends, but in this case Bobby blushed furiously.

"Gees Rouge do you mind" He said shoving her off his lap and storming out of the room.

"Uhh what did ah miss?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So whatd ya think?

Good?

Great?

Horrible?

Let me know plz caus I can get the nex chappy up straight away if enuf ppl like it!


	2. Night Terror

**Hi again!**

**Even though iv only goten 1 review im gunna update any way. But plz plz do R&R.**

**Here it goes…**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 2: Night Terror**

_That night_

Remy LeBeau was warm in his bed when he was woken by a knock on the door. He opened the door to see a very shaken Kitty standing in front of him.

"What's the matter petite?"

"Its…its Rouge's nightmares again but this time she's…she's not calming down, and I know the professor said not to wake her, but she seems so afraid tonight".

He gave the brunette girl a reassuring smile and said.

"Remy and his empathy are at your service petite" He mock saluted and she gave him a small shaky smile.

She led him down the dark corridors and phased the two through the door into her and Rouge's room.

When Remy entered he inhaled sharply at the sight of the strong Goth girl twisting and turning with tears streaming down her face.

She was muttering something incoherent. Remy slowly approached her while Kitty moved to the end of her bed, still very pale.

Remy started to whisper softly to her and he tried to stroke the damp hair back from her face.

"Remy's here now chere, its ok."

She pulled back from his hand and began to shout.

"NO! ya have ta go away, don't touch mah!"

"Shhhh, chere"

"No, Leave mah ALONE"

"Remy what's happening!" Kitty cried out at the sight of her friend getting worse.

"Ah don't wanna hurt ya, please leave" She continued to try and work herself as far away from the worried Cajun as she could.

"Y' cant hurt Remy, don worry chere, Remy's not leaving".

"Ah…ah don't want ya ta go but… ya have ta YA HAVE TA GO AWAY!" She shouted the last bit so loud that she woke herself up and brought an angry Wolverine bursting in through the door with a 'snikt' of his claws. Not far behind him came several very tired students.

"What did you do gumbo" Wolverine growled.

Remy was about to answer when he was shoved out of the way by her very concerned half brother and then again by a very concerned Bobby.

"Rouge! Mein schwester we heard you shout".

"What did you do gambit" Bobby spat.

"Ah'm fahne" Rouge said trying not to sound as crap as she felt. "Ah'm sorry ta wake ya'll but it was just a naghtmare, ya can go back ta bed, really".

Everyone looked at her for a while, searching her face to try and tell if she was telling the truth.

"OK Stripes" Wolverine started out the door "Go back to bed, all of you, you've got danger room in 3hrs".

Bobby and Kurt reluctantly left her side and started out the door following the rest of the students.

Kitty sighed and got back into her bed still looking at Rouge, worried.

"Ah'm fahne Kit"

Kitty just shrugged and turned off her bedside lamp.

Rouge was about to do the same when she noticed a pair of demon eyes watching her from across the room.

"That goes for you too Cajun".

"Remy said he wouldn't leave y' chere, and he doesn't intend to".

"Rem ya know whatever ah maght have said to ya in mah sleep, it doesn't change anything".

"Chere?"

"It doesn't mean anything".

His eyes seemed to sadden but his expression didn't change.

"Sure chere" _ 'if she wants to pretend this didn't happen den dats just fine' _He thought to himself then turned to leave.

"Remy?" She said softly, he turned to face her "thanks".

He grinned and closed the door behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**So? What did ya think?**

**Should I give up now or keep on going?**

**Iv already written the next 2 chapters so I can get them up ASAP if ya like.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**O yeah and thanks for reading and hav a nice day lol **


	3. Remy LeBobby?

**Hi again, this is my favorite (and shortest)chapter so far so I hope ya like it.**

**p.s sorry about the really bad accents im pretty bad at doin Remy's.**

**Chapter 3: Remy LeBobby?**

Rouge was sitting at the end of the garden that surrounded the Xaviour mansion under a big oak tree. She was supposed to be keeping score of the younger students 'no powers' soccer game but really she had just completely tuned out and was just enjoying the time to relax in the shade.

"Mind if Remy joins youu" Came a voice from beside her.

She was about to say some carefully thought out insult when she realized the crappy accent.

"Nice try Bobby"

"Damn how'd you know" He lay down on the grass beside her.

She laughed "face it Bobby, Cajun just isn't yo thing".

"But it is your thing" He said quietly.

She turned to look at him. "Hell Bobby! Ah thought you of all people would know that that ain't true"

He smiled at her, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved to spend time with her when they were alone.

He'd never really thought about it, it jus seemed like it could never be anything more then friendship.

"Aw Cherie you know you love dis ol Cajun"

"Cut that out" She sent a hand flying in his direction which hit him hard on the arm.

"OW" He cried, "O Cherie youu wound me".

She couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing.

"What be so funny, Cherie"

"Bobby Drake! Cut it out or mah sides are gunna burst".

"Um Rouge" said Bobby "I didn't say that"

They both looked up to a very amused Cajun standing over them.

"Rouge be right homme, Cajun ain't your ting"

Rouge blushed (much to her own disgust).

Bobby just frowned at having his moment with Rouge interrupted.

"What brings you hear then Gambit"

"De beautiful view o course" He smirked at the look on Bobby's face.

"Non, Remy be here on business, de fille Kitty is looking for y' Cherie".

Rouge sighed and stood up.

Then she cursed after remembering her promise to go shopping with Kitty.

"Bye guys, next time ya see me I'll probably be among the living dead".

Bobby smiled "goes with your Goth look then".

She laughed as she walked off back to the mansion.

Bobby got up too and started to walk away, Remy watched until he was out of earshot and then swore at how happy they looked together.

'_Wish Remy could make her smile like dat'_ He thought to himself '_she cant really be falling for dat boy, she couldn't be, she's mi…'_He shook his head_. 'Shes not yours Remy, y' fool' _He didn't have much time to ponder before ducking out of the way of a flying soccer ball.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>. **

**So what did ya think?**

**I rekon Bobby's kinda cute in this 1! But I feel kinda bad 4 Remy.  
**

**Plz let me know all the good and the bad (not too harsh).**

**Thanks!**


	4. The Teen That Wouldnt Die

**Hi! Before I start the chappy id just like to say a big thanks to all those who reviewed my story, Keep it up!**

**Heerree we go…**

**Chapter 4: The Teen That Wouldn't Die**

Rouge had just walked in the door when 3 angry teens all started screaming at her.

She flinched from the noise and looked to see who it was, Jean, Scott and of course Kitty.

She wasn't really listening, but from what she could make out Scott had promised to take Kitty and Rouge to the mall and Kitty was mad because Rouge was late, Scott was mad because she was late and Jean was mad. Mostly because she had plans with Scott but basically she was just mad.

"Ah get it ah'm going" Rouge ran upstairs to change.

When she got back down Jean had turned the colour of a spoilt brat who had been holding her breath too long. They all rushed into Scott's little red convertible. '_And they sped off and arrived at the mall in a matter of minutes'_ Rouge narrated in her head sarcastically. The bitter truth was that Scott drove like his granny was in the car with him. About 30 minutes later they slowly pulled in to the parking lot and Jean hurried the two younger girls out.

"Like, come on Rouge lets, like, hit the sales!" said the cheery and now very excited Kitty.

Rouge trailed along behind her through a lot of shops she hated while Kitty tried to make her try on pink sundresses and summery singlet tops.

"KITTY" Rouge finally stopped the valley girl "Ya know that even if ah did lahke this stuff ah cant wear it"

Kitty just looked a little pissed off but perked up in a matter of seconds (which scared Rouge a little bit).

After endless shops and sales Rouge had picked out a few things she liked, next to Kitty's bag fulls!

The two girls were about to go to a café for lunch when someone came and put their arms over the two girl's shoulders.

Kitty gave a surprised squeak while Rouge turned to strike the oppressor, until her eyes met two demonic orbs.

"REMY" Kitty almost cheered.

"Bonjour petite, and Cherie" He said turning back to facing Rouge "an what would we be doin today Cherie?"

"Lunch!" Kitty answered for Rouge.

"Sounds great, Remy's starvin"

Rouge knocked his hand off her shoulder. "Ya wudnt be tryn ta worm ya way inta lunch now would ya swamprat?"

He tapped his chin, pretending to ponder about it.

"Let Remy tink…a free lunch wit two belle filles…sounds great".

"That wasn't an invite"

Remy pouted "but Remy brought y' a gift and everythn"

Kitty looked up "REALLY! That's soo romantic! What did you get her"

Remy grinned "Y'll like dis petite".

And as if on queue Kurt walked out of the restroom, casually doing up his fly (and to his horror saw that his friends were all watching him).

"KURT" Yelled the ever-excitable Kitty. She ran to him and they began to start the never-ending debate of 'who missed whom more'.

Rouge rolled her eyes at the lovesick couple and turned a glare to Remy.

"Did ya have to bring him!" Rouge scoffed "Now we have a complete set of perky hyped up teens, they never tire out, ever."

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Ever" Rouge said more sternly looking as if he'd just set of a chain reaction that could destroy the world, which could be true.

He grinned at her slyly. Kitty looked up after realizing that she was still hungry and then called out "Ok Remy you can stay".

Rouge shot Remy another glare "you're sick did ya know that".

He shrugged. " Remy can live wit dat, he's made up for it wit many good qualities, as y' will soon see" He winked.

Kitty and Kurt were so caught up in each other that they hardly even noticed the other two's conversation, which was ended by a sharp slap to Remy's left cheek.

**So there ya have it folks, im almost finished the next chappy too so let me know what you think!**

**THANKS**


	5. Oh say you love me

**HI EVERYONE! Thanks all those people who gave me reveiws, much appreciated, and especially to Mazdamiatta who pointed out that I wasn't spelling Rogue right!**

**Enjoy the chappy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xmen or the song in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Oh say you love me**

Soon the 4 teens were all sitting round a table trying to decide what they wanted, well Kurt and Kitty were deciding while the other two were sitting sighing and checking their watches.

"Ah blame you" Rogue whispered to Remy gesturing the preppy couple trying to figure out what they were going to order while giggling and playing footsie.

All Remy could do was nod in a reply while holding his left cheek (which was still red). Then a song came on the radio, which had been playing in the café the whole time, all the teens stopped and looked up. Everything seemed to go quiet except for the radio, except for that song.

_Do you love me oh do you love me, I say so_

_Do you need me, oh do you need me, god I hope_

_I get this feeling deep inside_

_That somewhere somehow you've past me by_

_I can't put my finger on it but_

_The more I see you the more that I know_

_Everywhere you go is everywhere Iv been_

_You finish all my sentences before they begin_

_And I know that look in your eyes_

_Its like Iv seen you before, about a million time. …_

…_Im breathing you in_

_Im breathing you out_

_Your all around me_

_No matter what we do I wanna spend my life with you, only you_

_Do you love me oh do you love me_

_Say you love me oh say you love me--_

When it ended everyone at that table seemed to wake up, as if they had been in a trance.

"Uh Rouge"

"Yeah Kit"

"I think I need to use the bathroom".

"Have fun" Rouge said turning back to her napkin which she had been sub consciously.

Kitty stood up and grabbed Rouges arm, dragging her to the bathroom.

"What do y' tink dey do in der"

"Talk about us" Kurt said without looking up from his menu.

"What? How do y' know homme?" Remy asked looking confused.

"Zey talk about der dates, you know if zey think itz going vell den zey tell eachother, if not dey think up ways to bail".

Remy just stared at him shocked at how much he knew.

Kurt looked up "you don't watch enough tv mein freun"

Remy thought about this.

"Wonder what Rogue sayin bout moi" He pondered out loud.

Kurt gave him an amused look.

"Nuthn good I gezz" Remy looked at him annoyed so Kurt quickly added "Like mein schwester zes, its not a date"

_In the ladies room_

"What is it Kit, your hurting mah arm"

"That song" She started "It made me realize".

"Uh Kit ya scaring me, and things aren't getting any clearer".

Kitty started to laugh an turned to check her make-up in the mirror, when she turned back Rogue saw that her eyes had welled up with tears.

"Your, like, my best friend Rogue," Kitty put her arms around her in a quick hug.

"Kitt whats wrong?" Rogue said squirming from her grasp.

"Nothing" Kitty said lightly seeming to perk up again "its just…Its just I realized, I love him".

**So what did ya think?**

**I know it was a bit short but I just thought that that would be a good place to stop.**

**Il try to update soon so Im not leavin ya hanging too long.**

**(by the way, that song is called In Another Life by Ashlee Simpson).**


	6. Tell Him

**Yo! Here's next chappy and I hope you wont be disappointed (its one of my favorites). Let me know anyway!**

**Bon appetite! (LOL)**

**Chapter 6:Tell Him**

"WHAH!"

"I'm not, like, kidding Rogue"

"Well ah can see that, but why? And how? And eww" Rogue blurted out.

"I just know, it just feels right" Kitty sighed and then an idea hit her "Iv got to, like, tell him!"

Rogue grabbed her arm "Are you mad!"

"Why? He deserves to know"

"Don't ya know anythin Kit" Rogue looked at her friends blank expression "This is mah brothah we're talkn bout, he wont be able to except it, he's too immature"

Kitty's expression didn't change she just cocked her head to the side slightly, like a puppy who just made a mess on the carpet.

"He'll panic Kit!"

Kitty's eyes widened "No, no way, not Kurt" She thought for a moment "would he?"

"Aww Kit" she said putting her arm around her "just don't tell him, just wait until you know that he feels the same".

She smiled at her friend and they made their way out to join the guys back at the table.

"Bout' time Cherie, Remy was bout t' run in after y' "

Rogue was too caught up in her thoughts to answer him, even Kitty was quiet through out the meal (which they finally ordered).

They soon left the café and were walking back through the mall, Kitty hanging off of Kurt with Rogue and Remy hanging behind so not to hear the mush that was being exchanged between the couple.

"So what was dat bout Cherie?"

"Whadda ya mean" Rogue said a little too fast to sound innocent.

"Der's somthin dat y' and de femme know dat Remy don't"

"Ha, along with everything else" Rogue joked half-heartily.

Remy didn't react "Y' can tell me anythin you know dat, right Rogue".

"Ya used mah name" She said shocked "Okay ya twisted mah arm, Kitty told me that she loves him"

Remy's eyes widened slightly "So when is she tellin' him"

"She's not of course"

"What? Dat dont sound like Kitty"

"Ya tellin me, I managed ta talk some sense into her"

"What? Y' told her not t' tell him!"

"Well, Yeah" Remy gave her a funny look "Ya know as well as ah do that mah brother couldn't handle that, he couldn't take the pressure!"

"Non chere, wheres y' faith"

"Mah faith! He'll hurt her!"

"if she feels dis way den de homme needs t' know, he deserves t' know"

She stared at him shocked "Ah cant believe what ah'm hearin! Ya as bad as Kitty, ah jus don't want…to see her get hurt"

"Chere why cant y' trust him" He turned to face her and lightly held her wrists so she'd stop walking.

Rogue looked up at him and she knew that this discussion was no longer about her friend.

"Ya no ah cant, ah just cant".

He leaned in closer to her so she could feel his breath against her face.

"I wont leave y' Cherie"

She turned away from him, pulling her hands from his.

"KITTY!" she yelled.

Her friend spun around and walked back to the surprised looking Remy and his 'Cherie', leaving Kurt staring love-stricken after her.

"Kit Remy thinks ya should tell him"

"You, like, told, like, Remy!" She said blushing an adding extra 'likes' without noticing. "That's, like, so, like, embarrassing! …Wait Remy thinks what!"

"Y' should tell him petite".

"Remy are ya sure?" Rogue said looking over at her brother who was waiting impatiently for his girlfriend to return.

"Don't, like, worry Rogue, I trust Kurt" She gave them both a meaningful look before joining arms with her man again.

"It'll be OK Cherie, y'll see".

"Ya better be right, swamprat".

"And we're straight back t' da name callin" He put his arm around her shoulder."Remy'll take y' home Cherie".

"Ah don think so Cajun, ah'm goin back with Kitty".

"Y' mean by Kurt express?" Remy gestured to where the couple had once stood which was now just a small cloud of brimstone smoke.

Rogue groaned "they were just lucky no one saw that" She turned back to Remy "Fahne then, lets go"

Remy led the way into the parking lot.

"How did ya get here anyway? X-jeep? Taxi? Another students car?"

"well actually Cherie" Remy stepped aside allowing her to see his motorbike with two helmets. "Its goin t' be a tight squeeze, non"

"Ya actually got mah brother on that?"

"Non Kurty ported, Remy jus figured y'd be joining him on de way home".

Remy climbed on and held a helmet out for her to take; she sighed and took it from him and climbed on behind.

When they started out Rogue was reluctant to hang on to his waist, but Remy had other ideas, and after screeching around corners and speeding right up to stoplights she was a 'little less hesitant'.

Back at the mansion Bobby was leaning on his balcony railing and looking out over the gardens when he saw Remy's motorbike pull up. He smirked a bit when he saw a girl wrapped around his waist.

'_At least he's not a one girl kind of guy, Rogue would never fall for a guy like that' _The Iceman thought to himself.

Then his face fell when the helmet came off and a distinctive pair of white bangs fell across the girl's face.

**Aww poor Bobby.**

**So what did ya think please don't hesitate to tell me, just push that beautiful button and let me know.**

**The more the reviews the quicker the next chap will come! (I know I know im blackmailing).**

**Thank you!**


	7. Popcorn served with a dash of wisdom

**Hi People! Heres my next chap I hope ya like it, it's a bit angsty in places but gets a lot lighter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Popcorn with a dash of eternal wisdom**

Later that evening 

"MOVIIIIIEE NIGHT" Shouted the mad Aussie.

Some of the students had gathered in the Rec room and since the younger teens (i.e. Jamie) had already gone to bed they could finally watch the movies that would be too scary or too rude for the pre-teens.

Rogue hadn't wanted to join in at first but after seeing Kitty and Kurt cuddled up on the couch she decided she would stick around so she could figure out if Kitty had told him, or if Kurt was still oblivious to her feelings.

So she curled up on the couch so she could here what they were saying. Bobby was sitting in a chair far away from Rogue, he had been avoiding her all day, which was pretty obvious because they normally sat together at dinner but he had chosen to sit by Pyro (who has the worst table manners, excluding Toad of course).

Rogue was listening to the couple babbling about gossip and she swore that they were about to exchange those meaningful words when that Ragin Cajun interrupted her thoughts by sitting down and putting his arm around her.

"Not trying t' eavesdrop now, are we Cherie" He whispered in her ear.

She pushed him away and just glanced up to see Bobby glaring at Remy.

'_Aww Bobby don't get jealous'_ She thought looking over at his reddening face.

Remy must have noticed this too as he attempted to snuggle closer to her. That was it, Bobby couldn't stand to see the couple together so he stood up and stormed out of the

room. Rogue was about to get up and go after him when...

"Howzit going mates"

St. John somehow managed to squeeze in between the two and put his arms round their shoulders.

"Couldn't be better" Muttered Remy wishing that the pyromaniac would sit somewhere else. But to his disappointment he stayed between the pair through the whole of "American Pie: The Wedding" laughing loudly which made popcorn spurt everywhere. After the movie he stood up and declared that he was hungry, since most of the popcorn never made it to his gut.

"Finally" Rogue said relaxing back in her seat.

"Didn know y' were a keen as Remy" He said replacing his arm over her shoulder again.

"Nice try, swamprat" Rogue said standing up and moving to sit in Bobby's empty chair.

Remy pouted at her from across the room but she just shook her head and turned her attention back to 'Gothica'.

The Aussie soon returned with an armful of Chinese food. Everyone gawked at him.

"What! They're open 24/7 now".

After devouring his 'snack' he began handing out fortune cookies. The teens opened them and one by one read out their predictions.

"The truth will, like, set you free" Kitty glanced over at Rogue.

"Never trust ze first impression to a new idea" Kurt wrinkled up his nose trying to figure out the meaning.

"Mahne says 'don't just trust what ya know, trust what ya feel" She tried to force a laugh

to cover how embarrassed she was now that Gambit was staring at her.

There was silence until Remy suddenly realized that they were staring expectantly at him.

"O right 'never eat yellow snow'" They kept staring "OK fine Remy's says dat he should 'try ta consider life through another's eyes', what bout y' Johnny"

"Hey John ate my cookie" Evan yelled "My fortune was still in that!"

St. John ignored him "OK mates, moine says ' a close friend will be in need of moi eternal wisdom".

The room exploded into fits of laughter.

"Eternal wisdom! Man they got yours screwed up" Evan managed to get out between bursts of laughter.

"What! Ohm great at advice, like…um whats black and white and red all over?"

The laughter got louder, so St. John gave up and went back to flicking his lighter.

"Alright bubs go to bed" Logan (who had been disturbed by the laughter) said from the doorway "your **own** beds" He added thoughtfully glancing at Kitty and Kurt who both blushed.

They all made their way back to their rooms. They had all already forgotten about their predictions, except for Kitty.

**TeeHee thanks for reading my 7th chap and please review.**

**It was really hard writing those fortunes (I don't know how they do it!).**

**Bye for now.**


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hi people!**

**I got this chappy up sooner then I thought but it is a bit short and very angsty, but the next chapp will be up soon and itl be… well better not give it away!**

**Enjoy **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Chapter 8: The Calm Before The Storm The next afternoon 

"Kit?" Rogue asked looking over at her strangely quiet friend.

Kitty Pryde looked up from the spot on the wall where she'd been staring at mindlessly.

"Like, what is it?"

"Ah don't mean to sound like, well you know" Rogue considered a word to explain it "You"

She decided on, looking over at the moping Valley girl.

"But ya kept me in the dark long enough, have ya told him?"

Kitty looked up sharply, causing her to flinch from the pain in her neck from the sudden movement.

"Well…" She started "No, I want to, I should but… I just keep thinking about what you said and I cant, like, picture life without him so iv, like, been putting it off".

Rogue's shoulders relaxed a little that her friend hadn't been hurt, but she knew she would be faced with the same worry and concern when Kitty finally did tell her boyfriend the truth about her feelings.

"But I cant keep, like, doing this, can I?" She shone a smile at Rogue "I have to, like, tell him soon!"

"Kit…"

"I know your, like, totally right Rogue he's in his room right now" Kitty stood up "That's it! I'm going now before I change my mind!"

Kitty got up and walked briskly out the door.

"Thanks Rogue" She said poking her head around the door before leaving a speechless Goth behind her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kitty ran to Kurt's room but paused outside the door before taking a deep breath and opening the door and going inside.

Kurt looked up from his homework assignment and instantly knew that something was up with his girlfriend since she had actually used a door.

"Hello Keety" He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled weakly looking into his eyes then she took another deep breath and began the first step to the rest of her life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rogue was sitting stiffly alone in the Rec. room, a million thoughts going through her head.

She was so focused on her thoughts, and all her psyches, that she didn't notice the ex thief enter the room (not that many could with his skills and training).

"Bonjour Cherie" He said loudly in her ear, causing her to jump back. "Remy knew he could brighten y' day".

"In ya dreams, swamprat" She said catching her breath.

"And y' know it" He grinned at her.

"Ah don't have time or this" She stood up to leave.

"Don' leave" He said catching her covered arm.

She sat back down sighing.

"She's telling him as we speak".

"Didn' even have ta prompt y' dis time" He said sitting down beside her.

She nudged him with her arm.

"And y' tink he'll hurt her". She nodded "Well Remy tinks dat y' be worrying fo' nothing".

She leant back against him and he put his arm around her waist.

"I swear" He whispered.

She shuddered at the feeling of his breath reaching her ear.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Im sorry soo sorry please except myyyy apology!**

**Pretty short this time but this way I can get the chaps up quicker and the next will be jam packed with fun LOL**

**Don't forget to R+R.**

**Bye**


	9. I Want To Save You

**Hi! Well hear it is chap9, it's a biggen!**

**This is what my story's been building up to, so I hope u like it.**

**Chapter 9:**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kitty reached out and held on to Kurt's hands and led him to sit on the bed.

"Keety?" He asked seeing the seriousness in her face and expecting the worst.

"Kurt iv got to tell you something, Its been on my mind for a while now but I guess iv just been putting it off".

Kurt turned away from her gaze.

Kitty awaited a reply, she didn't get one.

"And so that's why I'm telling you this now" Still Kurt didn't look up.

'I love you"

The fuzzy elf looked at her his eyes wide.

As he gazed at her young petite face, full of anxiety, he considered what she had just said.

"Aw Kett"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rogue soon departed from the Rec. room to see if she could find Kitty in her room, she hoped she wouldn't.

She knew that if Kitty's new had gone well then the couple would be found hours later wrapped in each others arms, unable to be separated.

Rogue arrived at her room and pushed on the door allowing it to slowly creep open.

She didn't like what she saw.

The last of the sun was shining in through the open door of the balcony creating a dimly lit room.

Rogue blinked after leaving the bright hall and entering the darkening room, when her eyes adjusted she saw the hunched over figure of her roommate.

She began to step closer, her heart sinking lower with every step.

The small girl was quietly sobbing, and her back was shaking uncontrollably.

'No' Rogue thought as she lifted her hands to her mouth, wanting to scream out loud, just to crawl away and cry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy LeBeau was making his way back to his room after 'borrowing' some of Logan's wide collection of alcohol. He was feeling very pleased with himself, so sure that all would go well with Kitty and Kurt and he had made progress with Rogue and he hadn't seen Bobby Drake hanging round her at all the last few days. He opened his door and seeing that it was clear of his mad roommate he made his way inside and lied down on his bed with his head propped up on his pillow.

He began to get out a smoke, but remembered the long lectures his 'Cherie' had given him and chucked the packet onto the floor.

He half laughed at what he was doing, allowing himself to be changed by one girl.

He both loved and hated the effect that she was having on him, it scared him to think that the great charmer could be falling for someone, after all these years of mental blocks someone finally broke through. But he couldn't resist her. She was, whether she'd admit or not his Cherie.

He shook the absurd thoughts out of his head just in time to see his door swing open.

A fiery young Goth stood in the doorway, angry tears streaming from her eyes. Remy leapt up, wanting to run to her but knowing she would just push him away.

"You" She said storming towards him, hurt lathering her words.

"Ya said she wouldn't get hurt" Now she was standing practically on his toes, trying to look fierce but still having to look up at him.

"Cherie, Remy didn'…"

"No it was you, ya told her to tell him" He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her fiery green eyes were.

"It was whats' best Cherie, she needed to tell him fo' better or fo' worse"

"Don't ya call me that, never call me that"

"But Rogue…"

She stumbled backwards and grabbed her head.

"Whats wrong Cherie". Remy took a step towards her but she held out her hand stopping him from reaching her.

She stepped backwards away from him and then turned and ran out the open door and onto the balcony.

She climbed up onto the railing of the balcony and Remy's breath caught in his throat.

Then he saw her feet disappear up onto the roof.

'_At least she's not dat upset'_ he thought to himself before stepping onto the balcony to follow her.

She was sitting hunched over with her back to him.

He carefully stepped over the broken roof tiles and slowly approached her. When he was close enough he could hear her sobbing.

"Cherie, Remy didn' mean fo' dis t' happen" He attempted to use his empathy to calm down the frantic girl "Y' know id never hurt y' "

"Don't use ya charm on me, not after what ya did to m… her"

He crept closer to her and sat down, placing his hand around his waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"Shhh… it's goin t' be ok"

Her tear filled eyes shot open and she stood up and shoved him back with surprising force. She grabbed her head again, her teeth clenched together. Remy felt helpless looking up at the wounded beauty in front of him.

"Its OK im here fo' y'" He stood up and stepped towards her "I can help".

"Lets get one thing straight Cajun" Rogue said sternly stepping back " Ah don't need your help…Ah don't need protection…AND AH DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED".

At her last words she swung herself off of the roof and onto one of the balconies below.

Remy, once again, followed her closely afraid of what a distressed Rogue might do.

Rogue pushed the door open and ran into the bedroom, right into something hard.

Bobby Drake recovered himself from the shock and pulled the frightened girl onto his knee.

He looked out onto the balcony, awaiting the offender. Remy swung himself from the roof and landed on the balcony.

"Gambit what did you do" The Iceman shouted.

Rogue let out a cry and tried to bury her face against Bobby's chest.

Just then Wolverine charged in through the open door, trying to find the source of all the shouting.

Remy was still focusing on Rogue who was clutched in Bobby's arms. He began to run towards the room, wanting to scoop her up and take her away from the pain of the world.

But Bobby had other ideas, he quickly iced up the door frame keeping Remy from entering the room, which could have been for his own protection.

Logan saw what was happening and growled at the figure of the man behind the ice wall, then he scooped up Rogue from Bobby's arms and took her to the Infirmary.

Remy punched his hand hard against the ice before sliding down with his back against the wall. And for the first time since he was a child, a tear fell from his eye.

'_How could everyting go s' wrong, I just wanted t' help her, just wanted t' be near her'_

Don't hate me. LOL

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Im expecting a lot of sad response but have sum faith, this is a Romance after all.**

**So please please review Id love to know what ya think!**

**Bye**


	10. Unwanted Help

**Hello! Heerreeess chapter 10! **

**It was kinda depressing last time so this one ends a bit happier.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 10: Unwanted Help**

Remy LeBeau placed his hand on the silver doorknob of the infirmary, carefully looking around in case anyone was in the corridor.

He had been avoiding everyone for the last couple of days that Rogue had been unconscious. After that night he had been given the cold shoulder by everyone, thanks to Bobby with a little help from Logan.

He could still hear Bobby's cold words telling him that it was his fault, and that he had hurt her.

"The nightmares have gotten worse ever since you came here," He had said "You should have taken the hint and left her alone". 

Of course Wolverine had agreed and would've thrown Remy out right there and then if the Professor hadn't of stopped him.

'_Dam Professor' _Gambit thought_ 'de only one dat Remy can't avoid' _Because for all he knew, the Professor could've heard that too.

When he came out of his musings he realized that he'd been standing with his hand on the doorknob the whole time. He slowly turned the doorknob, hoping to find the room empty of all but the still sleeping Rogue.

"Tank y' Lady Luck" He entered the deserted room quietly.

He walked up to her bed, looking down at her warm soft face.

"What an _ange_" He said softly taking the seat next to her bed. "Hope y' can hear me Cherie, den dis ol' fool could tell y' how sorry he was dat he hurt y'"

She didn't move.

"Well y' probably cant hear moi, but if y' can den I just wanted t' tell y' dat I…Dat iv never felt this way bout a femme before, so please wake up Cherie or I be a very lonely Cajun" He grinned slightly just imagining what her reaction would be if she were awake. But she still didn't move.

He stayed with her for about an hour, just watching her sleep and enjoying just being around her.

Then he slipped out knowing that someone would be along soon to check on her. He shut the door silently and turned around to hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

'_Shit' _He thought as he looked around for a place to hide so he could go unnoticed. Too late. Bobby walked around the corner holding a bouquet of fresh flowers for the vase in the infirmary.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"Remy be visiting his Cherie"

"You were in there alone with her?".

"Oui, dat a problem Bob".

Bobby scowled at him "you shouldn't be trusted alone with her, let alone while she's unconscious".

Too far. Remy grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall, the flowers fell to the floor.

"I would never touch her" He practically growled "What would y' know bout anythin' ".

"Obviously I know her better then you do"

Remy let go of him and shoved past down the hall.

Remy entered his room and to his dismay St. John was sitting on his bunk, whistling.

"John if y' don mind, I'd like t' be alone"

"Na" He answered bluntly.

"Scuse moi"

"Oi live ere too".

"Don' remind me" Remy muttered then excepted the fact that he was not going to get his room to himself "Fine".

He turned back to the open door but then Pyro leapt of his bed and kicked the door shut again.

"Ya not getting away that easy"

"Look, Remy would love t' chat but after what jus happened, Remy would like t' be alone".

"After what just happened! What, just because ya girl hates ya and ya drove her to insanity which could mean that the mutant with potential to rule the world may go on a mindless rampage and destroy everything that ya know and love".

"Tank y' Doctor Phil".

"Oim just sayin"

"Well it aint helpin"

The pyromaniac climbed back up onto his bed and focused on the flame of his lighter again.

"Moping aint helping either, mate"

"Yeah an what d' y' want Remy t' d' " Remy collapsed on his back on his bed "What am I gunna d'?"

St. John pondered this. "Sweep er off er feet mate"

"It's not dat easy"

"Why? Caus everyone thinks that ya just playing some sick game with her emotions"

"Yeah and she does t' "

"well whadda she mean to ya"

"Everythin' " Remy answered without thinking, but his roommate didn't seem at all surprised by his answer.

"Well then ya gotta try, mate" Pyro advised him "She's gotta trust ya sometime, right"

With this new glimpse of hope Remy stood up and left the Australian, before having a thought and poking his head around the door.

"Eternal wisdom, eh"

Pyro grinned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Heehee I loved writing that last bit so I hoped ya liked it.**

**Please review and il update soon!**

**TaTa **


	11. Just A Dream

**Hi! Thanks for ya awesome reviews! Here ya go! Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**  
**

**Chapter 11: Just A Dream**

Rogue stirred slightly in her sleep and her mind started to clear. As her own thoughts began to fill her head, so did everyone else's. The psyches began to argue about pointless things as they did every morning before she put up her mental block. She found it much harder to block their thoughts this time, especially that familiar Cajun accent.

'_Stupid Cajun'_ She though as she rolled over _' He'll be long gone bah now, but his psyche will stay with me dammit'_

'Long gone?' Came Kitty's voice in her head 'Like, why would he leave?'

'Don't be so blonde Kit, ya know ah screamed at him, Ah had ta' 

'Why Cherie? Remy didn d' anythin' "

'Ah had ta push him away, ya know ah did' 

'Have you, like, ever known Remy to, like, take a hint?'

Refusing to discuss this with her psyches any longer she concentrated on blocking them out, until the only thoughts in her head were her own.

_'At least thangs can go back ta normal now, no more Gambit'_

A small doubt still nagged at the corner of her mind, or maybe it was hope.

_'Ah wish that… maybe he would've stayed… maybe he did!'_

She liked the thought of him sticking with her, even though she had tried so hard for him to leave her alone.

She had dreamt a lot last night, or however long she had been there. Most of them were of Remy, just staying beside her, talking about nothing in particular. But some of them were about Bobby, which were a lot harder for her to remember since they were all a lot busier. There were always people around Bobby, but Remy was always alone. Not sad or lonely, just happy being with her, and only her.

She smiled slightly then realized how Kitty-ish she was being.

_'He's gone, that's it no maybes or what ifs…he was getting too close and now he's gone'_

She slowly slid her eyelids apart and blinked furiously at the brightly lit room. The walls were a pale green and every table or chair in sight was white, there were several other beds in the room all empty and neatly made.

She pushed herself up against her pillow so she could see where the light was coming from. It was a big window at the edge of the room, well the infirmary which she had figured out by now; it was a bright and sunny day. Day? It looked about midday outside, and she had collapsed last night. Surely someone would've woken her up by now, Logan rarely let her off danger room unless she was mortally wounded, let alone just a slight headache.

But she was glad for the time to herself. She looked down at the table next to her and saw her discman. She grabbed it and put on the earphones and turned it on. It began playing part-way through a song.

…_That when the lights are off, something's killing me_

_I know it seems like people care_

_Caus they're always around me_

_But when the day is done and everybody runs_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's going to catch me when I fall?_

CLICK

_'Too depressing…and way too familiar'_

She skipped back a few songs.

_I'm talkn bout love-_

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you_

_Ups and downs highs and lows_

_No matter what you see me through_

CLICK

'_Too preppy'_

_Do you love me oh do you love me_

_I say so_

_Do you need me oh do you need me_

_God I hope_

'_Damm that song, that's what got mah into this mess in the first place' _Rogue let the discman fall from her hand and onto the floor which landed with a CRASH.

Rogue instantly regretted it as she knew that it would bring attention to her room. And just as she expected it brought Hank McCoy strolling into the room.

"Rogue! Your awake, how do you feel?"

"Ah'm fine, really" She reassured him "How long have ah been here?"

"About two and a half days" He informed her and watched her shocked expression "You had another fight with your psyches, but it doesn't look like any real harm was done, but I would like to keep you here a bit longer just to make sure your powers aren't acting up".

"Kay, but um…would ya mahnd not telling anyone that ahm awake, ah really don't want any fuss right now".

He nodded "I understand"

He turned to leave the room before the door swung open to reveal the hyped up young twelve year old, Jamie.

"Dr. McCoy! Kitty wants some aspirin and she sent me to get it and she's really cranky and…ROGUE"

He ran over to her bed.

"HI! you finally woke up! You were asleep for aaggeess and everyone was real worried and Remy…" He slowed what he was saying when he saw the look on her face.

"Well…I'm just real glad your okay!"

"Nahce ta see ya too Jamie" She weakly embraced him in a hug "Don't ya go tellin everyone that ah'm awake kay sugah, ah just want some time alone".

"OK Rogue" and he left the room excitedly, completely forgetting Kitty's aspirin.

"He's gunna tell everyone, isn't he"

"Yep" Hank replied leaving the room.

Rogue sighed and slouched back in her bed, she started to feel a little too warm so she decided to take off the blanket that seemed to be wrapped around her shoulders. It felt smooth and made of some heavy material. And as she pulled it off she recognized the telltale signs of Remy's trench coat.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Bububuuuuuuuu So what did ya think?  
**

**Sorry Id didn't mention any Kurtty in this chapp but I swear to you I wont leave ya hangin too long K**

**BYE **

**PS those were some more of Ashlee Simpsons songs just so ya know.**


	12. Rogue Was Right

**Hello peoples! Heres my next chappy and it explains the kitt and kurt situation so enjoy and dont forget to reveiw! **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 12: Rogue Was Right  
**

The jacket was tossed on the floor, but not forgotten. The thought still lingered in her mind that maybe Remy was still in the mansion.  
_'Wish Jamie'd finished what he was sayin' bout him'_

A small tear rolled down her cheek. _'Stupid Rogue'_ She scolded her self _'He's gone, it's been two and a half days…He's just a ghost of a memory now'_

Jamie must have tried to keep his promise; she hadn't heard anyone outside her door for a good ten minute since Jamie had left her.

'_Everyone luvs the sick kid' _She knew that the teens would find out soon and swarm in with flowers and hugs, even if some of the them couldn't care less about how she was feeling.

The young mutant ran into the Rec. room where most of the teens had collapsed after lunch.

"Hey Jamie, did you, like, get my aspirin?"

"Uhh…No"

Kitty gave a frustrated sigh and stood up.

"Il, like, get it myself then"

"NOO" Everyone turned to look at him "You cant! Rogue said she doesn't want anyone to know that she's awake...eep" He slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Rogues awake!" Kitty cried with glee.

"Uh no" Jamie tried desperately "I lied"

"C'mon lets go see her!" Evan jumped up and raced out the door followed by a crowd of others.

Kurt grabbed Kitty's arm.

"You don't zhink she'll blame me for vhat happened, do you?"

"No, I mean how could she your, like, adorable" She looped her arm in his and they walked off down the hall.

Remy was on the balcony of his room, smoking. He didn't see the point of quitting anymore, not now that his inspiration would probably never even talk to him again. He didn't know why he didn't just leave, no one here trusted him and the best thing in his life was gone. He just decided that he needed to see that she was OK before…well he hadn't quite worked that bit out yet.

"Hey mate, The little dude just said that ya gal just woke up" Pyro came in through the bedroom door.

Remy didn't react to the news. Pyro moved towards him.

"Did ya hear me, she's awake hears ya big chance!"

"Is everyone els down der?"

"I guess so"

"Den Remy'll wait".

"Fine just leave er to the Iceblock, I'm sure he'll be makin his move on er already".

Remy stayed where he was looking out over the grounds.

Rogue heard a lot of commotion outside her room, the door slowly creaked open to reveal a flustered doctor.

"Rogue I was just wondering if you're ready to receive some visitors now" He gave her a hopeful look.

"Doesn't look like ah have a choice now do ah? Sure Doc. Let em in"

He looked relieved as he stepped aside allowing the surge of worried teens in.

They gathered round her bed, her closest friends pushing to the front.

"Um hi everyone"

"Rogue I'm sorry! They tortured me, they made me tell!" Jamie blurted out an apology.

"Im, like, so totally glad your OK!" Kitty gave her a tight hug, which made her pull a face.

Then she saw Kurt standing next to Kitty, a very concerned look on his face.

"Kitt?" Kitty noticed what Rogue was looking at.

"Awkward moment" Evan stated just a little too loud.

"Ok everybody out" Scott tried to usher them out of the room.

"Rogue?" Bobby stayed by her side.

"Ah'll catch up with ya later, promise".

He nodded and followed the group out into the hallway.

Kitty and Kurt stood by her looking a little embarrassed.

"Well?"

"Like, what's up Rogue".

"What's up! When ah last saw ya, ya were balling ya eyes out"

She looked from one teen to the other, searching their faces for answers.

"I veel really bad bout zis, im ze reason you had your breakdown"

"Not quite, but ah don't want ya apology's ah wanna know why the hell Kitt was crying, and now its like nothing ever happened!"

"Well um you see it vas like zis…" He looked desperately at Kitty for help.

"It didn't go well, just like you said, but after he'd gotten over the shock well…"

He put his arm around her as if it explained everything.

"Ya mean ta tell mah that he broke ya heart, but ya forgive him!"

"Yeah zhats pretty much how it vent down"

She looked like they were trying to explain rocket science to her.

"Ve love each other, Rogue" Kurt placed an affectionate kiss on the top of his girlfriends head.

"Kay well ah don't think ah'm ever goin ta understand you two, but ah'm glad ya OK"

"Kurt would you, like, mind leaving the room please". Kurt obeyed but gave Kitty a 'don't talk too long' look.

She watched him leave the room then turned to Rogue and grinned.

"So, what are we going to, like, do about your hair" Rogue gulped.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Il admit it, I hav a soft spot for that couple, I couldnt brake them up! LOL**

**Let me know what ya think**


	13. So Much More Jamie

**Yo, here it is unlucky number 13 shivers**

**Enjoy…**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 13: So Much More Jamie**

"Kitty! That's enough!" Rogue batted the young teen's hands away from her head. "Ya been fussing over mah hair for long enough now, ah look fahne"

"Sheesh what's, like, your problem Rogue.

"Ah just don't see wah ya bothering"

"Don't you, like, want to look nice".

"Wah? So ah look lahke you!"

"Don't, like, get your knickers in a bunch" She received a scowl from Rogue "OK, OK, I'm gone". She hopped off of the bed where the two had been sitting and went out the infirmary door.

Rogue sighed and lay back on her bed, she ran her hand through her now perfect and Kitty-fied hair.

She heard a knock on the door. "Go Away" She called, knowing that it wouldn't work but giving it a try anyway.

"Rogue? You said we could talk" Bobby Drake poked his head around the door and saw her lying on the bed in just her nightdress. "Oh…sorry". He turned to leave.

"It's alraght Bobby" She sat up and picked up the clothes that were on the end of her bed "Just wait a sec kay".

He stood still looking at her, until realization finally hit him.

"Oh right…um sorry"

He quickly turned around and Rogue smiled slightly as she saw his cheeks redden. This whole crush was flattering but it wasn't what she was looking for right now.

_'Nothin even comes close ta what ah want right now' _She thought before quickly wiping the notion from her mind and turning around to get changed.

"Ah'm decent" Bobby turned around and Rogue saw the look of awe in his eyes "So what's on ya mahnd?"

_'Not lahke ah don't know'_ She turned her attention back to him and decided that she should try to keep an open mind _'maght as well listen ta what he's sayn, he is kinda cute'_

He took a few steps towards her and awkwardly sat down on the bed and Rogue followed.

"Uh well…I jus…" He searched her face "I…wanted to know….would you like a drink? Il get you a drink"

He quickly stood up and went out of the room. Rogue half-laughed.

_'He's nuthin lahke the cocky Cajun'_ She sighed _'mahbye that's the best thing bout him'_

Bobby came back into the room carrying two sodas.

"Bobby Drake are ya tryin ta ask mah out?" She went up to him and took the can from his hand.

"Well, what would you say?"

She looked at his honest face, knowing he would be good to her. "Ah'd say ah need ta think bout it"

_'No closure, there's no need ta push him away too, he understands mah'_ She left the Infirmary, leaving him standing there in the empty room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy LeBeau paced back and forth in the tiny room. He had sent a scout (Pyro) ahead to see if Rogue was alone in the infirmary. He was getting frustrated from the long wait and had begun charging cards slightly and watching them pop in mid air. Just then St. John came into the room.

"She aint there mate"

"What d' y' mean, where else could she be?"

"The doc. musta let er out already".

Remy decided that it would be safe enough to go through the corridors to Rogue's room. He muttered a 'thanks' to John before making his way carefully out the door, hoping not to meet anyone along the way.

"The things oi do" Pyro turned his attention back to his lighter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy stood outside the shared room and mentally prepared himself to enter.

'_Now or never'_ And with that he swung the door open to reveal, an empty room.

"Of course" Remy stepped inside and shut the door behind him "Nuthin bin goin Remy's way lately"

He sat down on her bed his shoulders slumped. And just to prove his theory was right, Jamie bounded in through the door. He didn't seem to notice Remy at first; he just came in picked up Rogues sweater and turned to leave.

"Remy! What are you doing here? Everyone says that you're hiding but I stuck up for you and then Rogue walked in and asked me to get her sweater and that's why I'm here. But what are you doing here, you know Rogue will kill you if she finds you in here. Why are you in here?" The young teen stopped and drew in a breath after his long explanation.

"Y' talk t' much" Remy stood to leave.

"Do you want me to tell Rogue you were here? Are you going to see Rogue? Where are you going?" He followed Remy out the door and down the hall.

"Goodbye Jamie"

"Can't I come? Are you hiding? You are hiding! Well im coming too caus Rogue's no fun today she's all sad and Bobby…"

"Bobby?" Remy asked turning to face him.

"Yeah Bobby's real weird too. Did you know that a polar bears fur isn't white, it's clear! I didn't know that until…"

"Goodbye Jamie" Remy cut the 12yr old off knowing that he wouldn't stop until his blood sugar ran dry, which could take years!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Jamie came into the Rec. room with a big grin on his face.

"I told you! I told you Remy wasn't hiding! I just saw him in Rogue's room but he didn't want me to tell you caus he knew Rogue would kill him but I just wanted to let you know that I was right!"

Evan looked at him uninterested and went back to playing video games against Bobby, who was more effected by the news and lost worse then usual.

"C'mon beating Bobby's lost its touch, who's up for Catcher the Flag?".

He stood up and several others followed, including Kurt who stopped when he saw the look on Rogue's face.

"Rogue? You look like you've just zeen a ghost" He sent her a concerned look.

"Na ah'm fahne, ya'll go ahead, ah'm gunna catch up with Kitt".

Kurt looked slightly happier and followed the others outside.

Bobby watched from the doorway as Rogue went upstairs in search of 'Kitty', he didn't mean to be so suspicious, but he couldn't help himself from following her up the stairs, keeping just out of sight.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Cliff hanger!  
Take your votes who will kick who's ass first!**

**Sparks are going to fly so don't miss the next chapp!**

**Pleaz review!**


	14. Battle for the Southern Belle

**Hi people Heres chappy 14 so enjoy it and please reveiw id love ta know what ya think!**

Last Time:

_Bobby watched from the doorway as Rogue went upstairs in search of 'Kitty', he didn't mean to be so suspicious, but he couldn't help himself from following her up the stairs, keeping just out of sight._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

**Chapter 14: Battle for the Southern Belle**

She'd only walked up one flight of stairs but all of a sudden she felt exhausted. She had butterflies in her stomach and her mouth ran dry. Rogue was standing outside Remy's room, trying to catch her breath. All of a sudden the door swung open, knocking her off her feet and onto the floor.

"Sorry mate" St. John apologized as he heard the 'thump'. "Oh hey Sheila"

"Hi John" Rogue said tentatively "Do ya know where Remy is, ah heard he was round here some place"

Rogue held her breath expecting to hear that he had left the mansion.

"Sure Sheila he's on the roof" He gestured inside his room and walked off down the hall.

Rogue walked inside, stepping over piles of dirty laundry, and went out onto the balcony very slowly lifting herself onto the roof. She scanned the rooftop and spotted him sitting with his back to her and a trail of smoke lifting into the air above him.

"Those thing's will kill ya, ya know" Remy spun round and obediently put out the cigarette.

"Remy didn' know y' still cared" She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"And who said ah cared before"

"A little birdie told moi" Inside he was jumping for joy, but he forced himself to stay still. "What brings y' t' dis part of de roof?"

"There's somthin ah need ta get off mah chest".

"And what're Remy's chances of dat fing being an item of clothing"

She looked at him shocked that he could still be such a cocky pervert, even when she was trying to talk to him. Remy caught her look of disgust. _'Stupid Remy, de first time y' talk t' her and y' make a perv joke'_

"Ya not taking this seriously" She turned to face him, her face reddening slightly "None of this was ever serious, was it?"

"Cherie…"

"Stupid stupid Rogue" She muttered under her breath as she stood and tried to walk away, but Remy grabbed her arm.

"Cherie, Remy's sorry bout de joke, he's jus bin a wreak lately"

"Yeah ah know it's been so hard for ya, but at least ya were conscious!" She spat the words at him and tried to pull out of his grip but failed. Watching Rogue struggling to get away from the Cajun was too much for Bobby and he sprang from his hiding place.

"Get away from her"

"Bobby, what the hell!" Rogue shouted but he ignored her.

"You couldn't just leave her alone, could you" Remy stood up and Bobby sent a punch at him causing him to stumble, but he quickly regained his stamina.

"At least Remy don' spy on her"

"Ah'm right here ya know" Rogue stepped in to stop them from tearing eachothers heads off "Bobby stop tryin ta be all macho."

Gambit throw a punch at the iceman, which he dodged but missed the kick sent flying into his gut.

Bobby grunted and leaned over clenching his stomach.

"Bobby ya idiot ya deserved it"

"But Rogue…"

"Y' heard 'er homme, she don wan t' talk t' y' "

Rogue turned her scowl onto the gloating Remy.

"Ah'm mad at ya too, remember"

She walked away from the pair of over protective guys, and Remy began to follow when he was tackled to the floor.

"Remy thought we already had dis fight" He shoved him off but Bobby stood up and kicked him hard in the gut.

"Stop being jerks or ah'l throw ya both off the roof"

"Non, he be askin fo' it now"

He leapt up and grabbed Bobby by his shirt collar and pushed him to the roof edge.

"Now apologize t' de belle femme" Bobby struggled under his grip. "And apologize t' Remy".

"Sorry Rogue" He said sincerely, his eyes on the southern girl then he turned back to Remy and gave him a hard kick in the shin.

"Sorry Remy" He said sarcastically as Gambit crumpled to the ground.

He smirked triumphantly and walked back over to Rogue.

"What? Now ya expect me ta fall into ya arms and thank ya for being such an asshole?"

She pushed passed him and climbed off the roof, leaving behind a devastated Cajun and a hurt iceman.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rogue was lying in her bed, trying to loose herself in a book when Kitty phased through the door. Rogue sighed heavily and put down her book.

"Don't, like, jump for joy" Kitty said with an unusual sarcastic voice.

"Ah'm sorry kay, whadda ya want?"

"I just came to, like, find out what happened just know"

"Ah don't know what ya talkn bout" Rogue tried to sound innocent.

"Hmm let me think" Kitty pretended to ponder "Well first we, like, heard yells, then a lot of banging and then Remy and Bobby walked past, looking like something that Kurt hocked up"

Rogue wrinkled her nose at the image.

"So I, like, instantly thought of you".

"Gee thanks" Rogue grunted "Rest assured Kitt, ah did not beat those idiots up"

"They did that to each other? Wow I, like, was sure that Remy could take Bobby easy".

"Yeah well, ya learn somthin new everyday" Rogue stood up and left the room with Kitty trailing along behind "How many people heard?"

"Well um pretty much, like, everyone…and Logan". Rogue shuddered and grimaced so she decided to continue with a lighter topic "So who did you, like, choose?"

Rogue snorted "The one who knocked more teeth outta the other guy".

"Wow which one was that?"

"Sarcasm is lost on ya Kitt"

They walked around the corridor and bumped into Remy who was holding his jaw (where Bobby had whacked him). They awkwardly passed each other.

"Bonjour Petite, Cher…er Rogue".

They continued around the corner when Kitty stopped her and looked at her shocked.

"You didn't pick Remy!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

** Thank you! Thank you so much! Its been an honour to be here! Thanks for coming out tonight!**

**Random.**

**Well I hope ya enjoyed my story and il be waiting for those reveiws...Yep still waiting...any minute now...**

**LOL **


	15. A little chat

**Here it is chapter 15! Its well…not my best or my longest but I hope ya like it anyway!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 15: A little chat**

"Kitt…"

"How could you, like, not pick him!"

"Kitt…"

"I mean he's, like, totally perfect"

"Kitt!"  
"You were, like, made for each other!"

"KITTY" Rogue grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "Get a hold of yaself!"

"Like, sorry Rogue…but I just thought since me and Kurt…"

"So ya thought we'd have the same dam fairy tale endin!" Kitty looked at the floor "Look Kitt ah didn't pick anyone, ah haven't talked ta either of em bout any of this"

She seemed to perk up slightly "OH! Well that's, like, completely different".

Rogue shook her head as the petite girl ran off down the hall.

"Ah really gotta get mah own room" She thought out loud as she went back to her bedroom and continued to read her book.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sheesh mate, oi always thought you could at least kick Icy's ass, now who do oi have ta look up to?" Remy walked in and throw his ice pack at the Aussie's head.

"Even ya aims goin down hill, mate" St. John watched as it sailed through the air and hit the wall.

"Not quite" Remy stepped back as the ice pack exploded, soaking the screaming pyromaniac.

'_Remy, please report to my office as soon as you can. I'm afraid we need to talk'_ Remy heard the Professors voice in his head and left the room before he heard Pyro's irritated retort.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy pushed open the door of Professor Xavior's office where he was already sitting. He walked in and took a seat in front of his desk. Remy looked around the room and saw Ororo and Logan sitting next to the wall behind him, he gulped.

"What is dis, a confrontation!"

"Calm down Mr. LeBeau, I only summoned you here to talk about somethings that have been happening at the mansion".

"Bout de fight?"

"Yes there is that, but Hank already informed me of most of the details".

"Den what?"

"I think ya know exactly what he's talking about Gumbo" Logan said stepping forward.

"Bout Rogue" Remy didn't mean this as a question, he merely worked it out from Logan's need to speak up.

He looked down at the ground "What d' y' want me t' d'?"

"We're not asking for you to leave, of course" The Professor assured him.

"Speak for your self Chuck" Logan muttered and Ororo shushed him.

"Like I was saying, we are not here to blame you for Rogue's 'episode', we only wish to understand it".

"You see Remy, she has been distressed lately and this could lead to some…lack of control" Ororo said stepping forward and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Y' tink she'll hurt somebody?"

"Not on purpose of course, but if she looses control over her psyches and her powers…well there's no telling how powerful she could be, so we need to be prepared and we need to understand everything that is going on in her life". The Professor waited for a response then deciding that it was better just to be out right, he continued "You see Remy, we don't understand you".

Remy gave him a questioning look.

"What Charles means is, we don't quite understand your relationship" Storm tried to explain "We don't mean to intrude".

"Well some of us don't anyway" Logan grunted.

"Remy hates t' disappoint y' mon amis, but he's got nothing t' tell"

Logan visibly relaxed, but Charles kept his all-knowing gaze on the Cajun.

"We're not blind Gambit, do not treat us like it". Ororo said sternly.

"Remy be de wrong one t' ask bout any of dis"

He stood to leave but Wolverine pushed him back down.

"Maybe Mr. LeBeau is not sure himself" Professor Xavior nodded to Logan to let him go.

Remy was leaving the room when he turned back and said "Im sorry I couldn' help y' "

"I don't think that its me you should be talking to right now" Remy gave him a small smile and left.

"Kids these days" Logan sighed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Very Short and all talk and no Romy but it had to be said and il get the next chapp up nice and quick Okay Dokay?**

**Tell me what ya thought any way (and Im not sure if I spelt Storm's name right so if I was wrong please correct me).**

**TATA**


	16. Special Treatment

**HELLO PEOPLE**

**Please enjoy my chappy and hav a nice day  LOL**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 16: Special Treatment**

Rogue woke up suddenly. The concerned Kitty Pryde had shaken her from her nightmare.

"Kitt? Did ah wake ya?"

"Like, duh" Kitty said with a hushed voice.

"Sorry, just go back ta sleep ah'll be fahne" Kitty looked at her suspiciously "Ah'm just gunna stay up for a while, Kay?"

Kitty shrugged and crawled back into her bed and turned off the small lamp. Rogue, on the other hand, stood up and fumbled around the dark room for a jacket. She found one and, hoping it was hers, slipped it on and climbed onto the roof to her usual spot. She gazed up at the fading early morning stars that dotted the sky.

Tonight's dream had been different, not her usual fight and shouting match with Remy. In this one she had managed to make him leave and then she was alone, which made her even more distressed then when he wouldn't leave.

Rogue lifted her arm and strained her eyes to read the numbers on her watch.

'_4 am, ah'l have ta get up in a couple of hours any way'_

She let out a deep sigh and she could see her breath in front of her.

"Wait, its not cold" She stated out loud and blow out another misty breath.

She suddenly felt hurt, rage and jealousy build up inside of her.

"Stupid Cajun!" She shouted "Can't she see right through him!"

She stood up "He'll hurt her, he doesn't care about her, not like I do!"

All of a sudden she felt weak and slid back into a sitting position.

'_Did ah just say that?'_ She looked around half expecting to find the source of the voice standing behind her, even though part of her knew she wouldn't find one.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and, needing to keep herself busy with something, went back down to catch up with a forgotten holiday assignment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Around 6 o'clock in the morning Wolverine banged on the door to signal that it was time for danger room practice. Kitty slowly rose out of bed and rubbed her eyes, which widened when they saw Rogue studying furiously at her desk.

"I don't want to know" Kitty grabbed her uniform out of her draw and got changed quickly in her usual perky manner.

After a while Rogue decided that she was pushing her luck to be late for another training session, with Wolverine it was like poking an angry bear. So she got changed and ran off downstairs.

She walked in and Logan opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah no, Ah no. Ah'm late again" She walked past him.

"Er…actually Stripes your having a private session"

"What? What did ah do wrong!"

"Just sit tight, we can start when I'm finished with the others"

Rogue went up the stairs and took a seat in the control room so she could watch the others train.

Wolverine took his place on the controls and activated the training simulation.

"Session number…seven Difficulty level…medium" The computer stated through the intercom.

Rogue could hear the groans from bellow, even through he thick walls of the control room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Finally the students dragged themselves out through the door and Rogue watched them try to beat each other to the bathroom to get the first shower.

"Your up Stripes" Logan gestured to the empty danger room, Rogue sighed and went down the stairs and the simulation began. It wasn't anything in particular, just the normal simulation with a couple more bad guys thrown in for 'fun'.

After she was finished she went back up to Logan rather then going straight to shower and change.

"Mahnd telling mah what's with all the special treatment?"

"No" Logan grunted and made his way down the stairs.

"No! Why did ya stop mah from training with the others?"

"Let it go Stripes"

"Hell Logan! What's with all the secrets?"

"It was a…precaution that's all I'm telling you" And with that he quickened his pace and escaped anymore questions.

"Stubborn asshole" Rogue muttered as she went for her well-earned shower.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rogue stepped out of her bedroom, fully clothed and ready to face breakfast with a large group of teens with their different forms of 'table manners'.

She went down through the kitchen and into the dining room, to find it completely empty.

'_Didn't think ah was that late'_ She decided that the students had already finished and were already starting their daily routines. She took a seat and began pouring herself a bowl of cereal when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Cherie?" A familiar face poked his head in through the doorway "Cherie, Remy's bin looking all over fo' y' "

"And who would of thought that ah'd be having breakfast" She said sarcastically not turning around.

"Don make fun of Remy, he be doing his best"

"Look Rem ah…"

"Non Cherie" He took the seat next to her "It's my turn t' talk now".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Does he sound sort of threatening? I didn't mean it to sound like that but I think he sounds kind of like a crim.**

**Any way what ja think?**


	17. Is That My Voice!

**Hi folks**

**dont forget to reveiw...**

Last Time:

"_Cherie?" A familiar face poked his head in through the doorway "Cherie, Remy's bin looking all over fo' y' "_

"_And who would of thought that ah'd be having breakfast" She said sarcastically not turning around._

"_Don make fun of Remy, he be doing his best"_

"_Look Rem ah…"_

"_Non Cherie" He took the seat next to her "It's my turn t' talk now"._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

**Chapter 17: Is That My Voice!**

Rogue fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, trying not to just shrug away any feelings she may still have for him. _'Ah mean feelings that ah might ever have for him'_ She quickly corrected herself.

Remy paused for a moment searching her face for signs of amusement, when he was satisfied that she was taking in what he was trying to say, he continued.

"Im sorry dat I didn listen t' y', and dat I tried t' hide…well y' know, how I really felt".

She nodded slowly but didn't look up at him.

"So I guess dat I was jus scared caus y'v changed me like I thought no one could…Hell y' even stopped moi from talkn' in third person". He gave a small smile expecting her to do the same, but when she slowly lifted her head he saw her tear streaked eyes.

Remy caught his breath and straightened up "I thought y'd be happy" He was going to stand and leave when she almost fell on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah am Rem…"

"Den was wrong Cherie?"  
"Ah…"She paused and he could feel her body loosen in his grip "Ah can feel them".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**And that's all folks! Ha you should have seen the look on your faces…**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy tightened his grip on her, not understanding, but the tone of her voice made him want to keep her safe from any pain that the world had to offer. All of a sudden she pulled away from him and sat up straight.

"Like, what are you doing!" Remy looked at her confused. "You know im with Kurt! How could you, like, do that to one of your friends!" She jumped up from her seat, clutching her mouth.

"Rogue? Whats goin' on?" He slowly stood up and tried to reach her.

"NO…ah'm im sorry, mate" Her accent wavered.

Remy took another step towards her.

She gave a frightened squeak and ran out of the room, her hands tight across her mouth afraid of what she might say next.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy walked through the Mansion, bewildered. He knew that something was wrong, that was obvious, but the last time he had tried to help… He shuddered at the memory.

So he walked aimlessly through the large building and soon found himself conveniently placed outside of Rogues room, where a small crowd had gathered.

He chose to make his presence unknown at first so he could get an idea of what was happening.

"Rogue, like, please come out" Kitty banged on the door.

"Please? Ve want to make sure you are OK" Kurt hopped from one foot to the other twisting his tail into knots.

"So let moi get this straight" Pyro interrupted "We've got a teleporter and a Sheila who can walk through walls, and we have ta knock?"

"I'd, like, phase you through if you want, but she did throw Scott into the wall on her way up here"

St. John stepped back from the door.

"Waz wrong with er anyway?"

"Nothings vrong vith her!" Kurt defended his sister.

"Kurt she throw a hissy fit, ya cant deny it, she's gone nuts" Evan gave his vague diagnosis.

"Ya all just tryin ta scare moi aint ya" The Aussie stepped forward rolling up invisible sleeves "Let me at er"

"Don't ya'll let that dam aussie in here!" Growled a Southern accent from inside the door.

"Well she sounds fine ta me" John shrugged and stepped back again.

"Nice Johnny, a real hero" Remy 'casually' stepped forward.

The group parted slightly and he stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door "Cherie? Its Remy how bout y' lettin me in?"

"Ah don't think that's a good idea Gumbo".

"Gumbo! Man that sounds just like…" Evan started when Pyro interupted him.

"Bloody hell, she's turning inta the Wolf Man!"

"Shut up John!" Kitty shouted.

"KEETY" Kurt looked taken aback from the dark tone of his sugary sweet girlfriend.

"Come on Kurt the girls got a point" Kurt glared at Evan.

"Hey mates, where's Remy?"

The group stopped bickering and looked around for the Cajun.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**So there you have it, cliffhangers arnt fun to read but they sure are fun to right! LOL**

**Let me know what ya thought **


	18. Too Late

**HI please review! Even though it's a short chapp it's a pretty big part (and it aint too shabby if ya ask me).**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 18: Too Late**

Slipping away was easy since the group was too occupied with arguing with John. He had crossed the hall into Amara and Jubilees room and, with some complaints from the two girls, he climbed out their window and onto the roof. Remy made his way across the tiles and jumped skillfully down onto Rogues balcony and slowly slipped through the unlocked door.

"Hi Rem, not that ah mahnd but why the hell didn't ya just use the front door lahke everybody else" Rogue was standing with one hand on her hip with the other students standing behind her. Pyro smiled smugly at the thought of him not being the one caught doing something stupid for once.

Remy just sent him a quick glare and then turned his attention back to Rogue.

"Y' ok cherie" He strode over to meet her.

"Well duh" He gave her a confused look. "Now will ya'll get outta mah room"

With some muttering the others left slowly.

Remy slapped his hand to his forehead "Mon dieux! What is wrong wit y'!"

"Well ah'm sorry that ah'm not jumpin for joy that ya came in through the window!"

"Have y' lost y' r mind! Don y' remember what just happened?"

Rogue snorted "And ya callin me crazy"

"Non, don act like it was nothn', we all heard y' "

Rogue just went to the door and opened it.

"Get out"

"Cherie, Remy jus want t' help"

"Out" She said sternly staring at him like he was the enemy.

With hurt in his demonic eyes he walked over to the door, holding her gaze.

"Cherie?"

"Just get out Gambit"

He was about to walk out of there, until he saw her emerald eyes glitter slightly icy blue. He slammed the door shut and held her by her arms and stared into her two-colour eyes, which were now filled with panic.

"Ya fn idiot!" She tried to pull free of Remy's grasp. "Ya could've gotten away".

Now it was his turn to feel the panic rising.

"What's goin on" He asked her slowly.

And with a surprising amount of strength she pushed him away from her.

"You better get out of here" Rogue's accent faded.

He knew he should leave, he knew it would be the smart thing to do, but Remy LeBeau acted more on impulse then anything else.

He approached her again which earned him a punch in the gut.

"Piss off ya cocky bastard, you cant help me". He took a step towards her again when he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Jean's power" He muttered before he was thrown back "Cherie y' got t' stop now!"

"Too late" Her eyes lit up with bright crimson and Remy leaped to avoid the beam.

Rogue lifted off the ground and sent him to the ground with another crimson beam of energy.

Remy lifted his head, his whole body ached. Rogue sent a beam of ice that covered his feet, pinning him to the floor. She lowered herself and began walking over to the helpless X-Man, then a pink blade covered her right hand and part of her arm.

Remy heard the door open and then a scream, but he was too focused on the threatening figure coming towards him.

He managed to catch a glimpse of her shimmering emerald eyes before the blade came in contact with her head, and she fell to the floor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

** >No comment **

**(don't want to spoil the moment)**

**Dam too late. O well. I don't know if Rogue ever did absorb Psylocke (hence the pink blade) but this is my story so what ya gunna do bout it.**


	19. A Voice From Above

**Bit late today soz took me a while to get inspired LOL**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>. **

**Chapter 19: A Voice From Above**

Rogue opened her eyes to a blinding light.

'_In the infirmary again!" _She thought as she began to stir_ "That's the second tahme this week"_

But as she tried to sit up she heard a voice.

'Lie still please' Came a calm but stern voice in her mind.

'_Professor? Where am ah?'_

'You are in the Danger room, don't worry, It is good to know that you still recognize me though' His voice softened and lightened slightly.

"Did ah collapse?" She asked out loud.

'Well yes…but not here' He was still using his telepathy to talk to her.

She sat up and looked around expecting to see the Professor and several others around her, but she found that she was alone in the empty steel room.

"What the?" She was tucked into a simple bed on the floor, which was made up of only a blanket, pillow and a thin mattress. There was nothing else in the room, and it was beginning to look like a prison cell.

As if sensing her rising confusion Professor Xavior tried to give her a soothing thought, but failed. The thought that he brought forth in her mind was one of Gambit, many different memories and feelings filled her head.

"YA NOT HELPING" She redeemed herself realizing that she as mad with the wrong person "Ah'm sorry, why am ah here?"

'You don't remember, do you'

Rogue swung her legs out from under the covers. "Ah thought that was obvious" She said sarcastically before she could stop herself.

'Er…Yes well prepare yourself and I will bring forth the memories of last night'.

And Rogue began to be filled with feelings that were familiar, frighteningly familiar. She saw herself, but they weren't from her point of view.

"Professor that's not mah! Who's memories were those!" She felt panic rise inside her and she looked up and saw Professor Xavior looking down on her from the control room.

'Gambit's' He stated slowly.

"Mah gawd" She continued to stare up at the older man who was looking back at her "What did ah do?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Professor knew that she was frightened, looking down at her now tear-filling eyes. And he wanted to, more then anything, just to tell her that he as OK.

"But I cant lie to her" He sighed.

'Last night you lost control Rogue, as you know' he continued to use his power to talk to her, rather then he intercom. 'And in a very noble act to prevent any harm coming to you friends you brought Psylockes blade down on yourself, Gambit feared the worse and tried to revive you…but with your powers…"

He trailed off and watched her face pale.

'I do not know his immediate condition, but I when I last saw him he was stable'

'Ah put him in a coma? Then why don't ah have his powers?' She used her mind to say this since she was still trying to gulp back tears.

'You have been asleep for just over a day so most of the effects have worn off by now'

"Ah need ta see him" She announced standing up.

"I don't think that is a good idea Rogue, the full extent of his injuries is unknown but you will be the first to know of any change in his condition" For the first time the Professor used his mouth, not his mind.

"Don scare de femme" Came a voice from behind him.

"Remy! I doubt that Hank recommended you getting out of bed, even with your speedy recovery"

Remy shrugged and looked through the window at his Cherie "Remy couldn't stay away, not even de Beast could stop him"

Charles smiled slightly "no doubt you will want to speak with her" He held out the intercom.

"Cant Remy go t' her?" The Professor shook his head so Gambit took the intercom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Cheeriiee" A voice floated down to Rogue and she jerked her head up sharply "Remy sees y' "

Rogue wiped her eyes with a sleeve "Ya stupid Cajun! Ya had mah worried sick"

"me t' " He muttered.

"What?"

"Nuthin Cherie, and Remy made it over here as fast as he could, didn even change first"

He stepped closer to the window and she saw that he was only in hi boxers.

She blushed then sent him a glorious smile "What ya waiting for then! Get ya ass down here"

Remy glanced at the Professor, and he shook his head.

"Er No can do Cherie"

"Perhaps I better explain the situation more clearly," Charles said with his eyes sternly on Rogue.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Gambit was dying to slap that big bald head. _'Who's he t' tell Remy dat he cant go t' her'_

The Professor heard his thoughts but chose to ignore them, knowing that his male pattern baldness was not the cause of Remy's grief.

"Rogue your powers are taking over, this is something that we had hoped would not happen again since your last 'episode'"

Rogue regained her seat on her 'bed' to prepare herself for the rest of the news.

"But it's stronger this time, much stronger" He caught a glance of Remy's grim face "We have been deciding what to for a long time, going over every possible situation and solution"

"And…" Remy urged him to continue.

"And we are at a loss" Remy clenched his fists.

"Some of de greatest minds in de world and you just give up!"

"Rem…its not his fault, ah was starting ta realize that ah may never be able ta touch again, ah just didn't know that ah would be such a danger ta everyone" She swallowed "What do ya want mah ta do?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I Know I cut it off again but I had to believe me LOL**

**>Please Review **


	20. Ah Have The Power

**Hi everybody!**

**I know that lots of peple didn't like my last chapp caus it was a bit dark and sad but bare with me and keep in mind that I don't write tragic endings**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 20: Ah Have The Power**

Remy watched as the staff and older students entered the room. Kitty and Kurt had come in too and the Professor hadn't the heart to tell them to leave.

"Are you ready Rogue?" Professor Xavior asked the girl below.

"Ya sure about this Chuck" Logan said with concern across his brow.

"We've tried everything Logan, you know that" Ororo tried to comfort him "No harm will come to her".

Remy watched the adult's debate about the plan, the plan which they had been over many times but still made no sense to him.

'_Somthin bout shes been playn defense all her life' _He pondered_ 'And if she faces dis fing den maybe…nope makes no sense t' Remy, dis cant be safe'._

"I assure you Mr. LeBeau that we will not let any harm come to her, and Hank is standing by to be sure".

Remy glanced up at him then turned his focus back to Rogue.

"But what if ah hurt ya'll? Or if ah'm not strong enough to…"

"We are all safe here from anything that you can throw at us, and if need be we will stop the whole thing" She didn't look anymore sure "And we all have complete faith in you"

Rogue nodded and they watched as she closed her eyes so she could focus on lowering her mental wall.

The younger students gasped as they saw her eyes, which were not her own, and she was lifted into the air involuntarily and with a flash of lightening, it had begun.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She could see her friends, even hear them but she still could not stop the rush of power that she was sending up at the control room. So many voices filled her mind, angry scared and powerful voices. Memories and dreams flashed before her and she no longer knew what she was fighting, blinded by the power surging through her.

The memories began to slow down, she saw them clearly and had time to recognize each one before it faded into the next. Scott's car crash, Kurt finding out he was adopted, the day Evan discovered his powers, Cody in a coma and Mystiques betrayal. Then she realized that she was beginning to see her own memories and her life literally flashed before her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kitty clung to Kurt and he held her as they watched their friend become surrounded by smoke and fog and fire. Remy was standing on edge watching the Professor, as if waiting for him to give the signal to get her out of there. Wolverine was gone. He had left to stand ready by the door along with Hank to come to her aid.

"Prof?"

"Not yet Remy, she can do this" Remy went back to watching the struggling girl.

Kitty gasped and they saw that she had fallen to her knees, and the powers were starting to die down as it looked like she was about to loose consciousness.

"Now Remy!" The Professor said urgently and Remy rushed to the staircase when Kurt grabbed his shoulder.

"Vait!" And he pointed through the glass, and the surge of confusion and power had disappeared and Rogue was standing grinning.

"Did she do it?" Ororo asked no one on particular.

As they watched her standing triumphant, they saw a long green tongue slide itself across her teeth, and then was gone.

"Ewwww" Chorused Kitty and Kurt together.

Remy laughed "Dat's my girl".

"Congratulations Rogue" said the Professor "You did something amazing today".

"Does this mean…ah can touch?" Rogue asked slowly, not getting her hopes up.

The Professor smiled "See for yourself" And as he said it the door opened and Remy came charging in.

Rogue stopped him and took off one of her gloves and placed her pale hand tentatively on Remy's cheek, before she leaned in kissing him passionately.

She pulled back from him and they turned around and behind them was a group of smiling faces along with Hank dragging away a growling Wolverine.

Rogue was still grinning from what had just happened, but when she sobered slightly and turned to the Professor.

"How did ya know?"

"You have a lot of painful memories, which gave the Psyches power over you, something for them to feed off, but when you accepted your past you regained control over your life"

"And mah powers" She muttered.

"Rogue!" Kitty ran and embraced her, followed by Kurt, then Ororo and the list goes on until she could finally retreat to her room to rest.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Happy Happy Happy**

**Pleas Review **


	21. Midnight Flirt

**I Have Found My MOJO! LOL**

**The last few chaps have been realy hard to write but im finding it realy easy again!**

**Dis Chap has ROMY + some KURTY all in one package with some free Aussie on the side.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 21: Midnight Flirt  
**

Rogue stepped out of her room, stretching her arms and enjoying all the free space in the hallway.

It was past midnight and no one else inhabited the halls at this time, and this was just what she wanted. Solitude was no longer what she needed, but it would always be her haven. She no longer had to worry about hurting people, she knew that, it was all she'd been thinking about. No longer needed to be withdrawn from her friends, there was no longer a wall between them. She smiled slightly.

'Well now ah'm gonna have ta think up a new excuse ta avoid spending tahme with Kitty' 

Rogue had missed dinner that evening so naturally was headed towards the kitchen. She rounded the last corner and found that there was light shining from under the door. She sighed and prepared her fake smile; her jaw was beginning to hurt from having to put on a happy face for all the people who had been congratulating her.

"Hey Sheila, ya finally outta the cuckoo nest".

She walked in to find a grinning Aussie sitting with a very guilty looking Cajun. She found out why when she saw them both clutching spoons with some double chocolate fudge sticking to them.

She gave Pyro a thump on his arm for his comment as she walked past.

"Oi don't like ya taste in girls mate". Remy grinned at his friend clutching his bruising arm.

"Ah wouldn't eat that if ah was you Rem, it'll go straight ta ya hips" She planted a kiss on his cheek and went to raid the fridge.

"Remy could get used t' dat"

"Yeah well its gonna take me a while ta get used ta it" She found something slightly healthier then what the boys were eating and sat down to join them.

"I know Cherie, but Remy will help y' catch up on what y'v been missing out on"

She began to blush so she let her hair fall across he face to try to hide it.

"Y' have a b…"

"Beautiful blush? Ah know, that lahne is so old now Swamprat".

"Oui, but Remy was bout t' say, y' have a bit of spaghetti sauce der" He wiped part of her midnight snack off of her chin and put his finger in his mouth. She blushed harder.

"Weelll as cozy as this is, oi think oim gunna turn in" John stood up and dumped his spoon in the sink "Nighty night". He walked out the door humming part of the song 'I come from a land down-under'.

Remy turned his smirking face back to Rogue.

"Jus us now Cherie"

"And ya know as tempting as that sounds, ah'm going ta bed too" She dumped her plate in the sink and turned around to see his pouting face. She gave him a quick peck before heading to the door.

"Dat's not what Remy had in mind".

"Was it good for you? It was good for me" She smirked slyly.

"Y' not funny Cherie" He continued to pout "Now Remy gunna be all alone".

"Fahnd another way ta entertain ya self". She could actually hear him grinning at her stupidity. "Other then that ya perv". She shut the door and went off back to her room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rogue pushed open her door and found the room empty. She changed into her pajamas and began to wonder where her perky roommate was. She didn't have long to wait before the ponytailed girl walked in with a big grin on her face; she sighed happily before turning her attention to Rogue who was cocking one eyebrow slightly.

"So, like, how's tall dark and Cajun?"

"Perverted…hasn't changed a bit" She said the insult so casually that her weird expression stayed the same.

"Some things never do". Still with a dreamy look on her face.

"Where were ya anyway"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"…" Now blushing

"Ah don't want ta know"

She pulled the covers around her shoulders and lied down to sleep, had she aloud Kitty to tell her any more she might not have slept for a long, long time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Go Kurt LOL**

**Bit out of character for that couple, but hey they're in lurve!**

**Don't forget to review ;-)**


	22. Unsolved Issue

**Well for once I have nothing to say here…So enjoy!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 22:Unsolved Issue**

BEEP BEEP

A pale hand reached out from under the sheets and knocked the alarm clock clear off of its stand and onto the floor.

Kitty walked over and picked it up, shook it a couple of times and listening to it rattle gave her a disgruntled look.

"Rogue! This was, like, nearly my last 'Hello Kitty' clock".

"Thank gawd" Rogue rolled over and sat up and tried to find the parting in the mass of two coloured hair. "Kitt wha…what tahme is it? Its still dark outside"

Kitty shrugged "I set my alarm a couple of hours back so I could, like, get to the bathroom first".

"Kinda extreme don't ya think" Rogue usually just threatened the person at the front of the line "Don't ya have danger room anyway?".

"Nope, not today" The perky teen picked up her towel and went to the door "You should, like, get up too if you want a shower sometime today".

Rogue snorted and collapsed back into the pile of sheets that used to be her well made bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rogue sighed with content. She'd just woken and she could see the first light shining in through the window. She lifted herself up slowly and glanced over at the newly placed 'Hello Kitty' clock (Rogue still hadn't found Kitty's stash of the things).

'_8:30'_ Rogue leapt out of bed _'Shit'_

She pulled on a jersey, grabbed a towel and her toothbrush and ran out of the room and round the corner. Right into the back of Amara.

"Hey watch it!"

"Ah'm sorry princess" Amara scowled at her tone. "Please tell mah that this isnt the lahne for the bathroom".

"Sure is, and I cant believe that Jubilee wouldn't even let her best friend go ahead of her I mean can you believe…"

Rogue shook her head and walked off down the hall, following the row of students looking for someone who'd let her go ahead.

"Hi Jamie" She tried to look especially pleased to see the young teen.

He gave her a tired wave and she edged closer to him.

"Nice try, shoulda gotten up earlier". He closed the gap between him and the person ahead. Rogue almost laughed at the tone of her young friend who was sounding like Wolverine without coffee.

'Waiting in lahne does things ta people' Rogue looked at the surly teens 'Terrible things' She continued her search. 

"Rogue" She looked up and saw Bobby waving at her from second in line. She sighed and walked towards him, she felt bad for taking advantage of his crush but she really _really_ needed a shower.

"Thanks Bobby" She stood in line with her back to him, wishing for the line to move faster. The door opened and out stepped Jubilee, and in ran a very relieved looking Pyro.

Since St. John seemed to like keeping his showering to a minimum, much to everyone's disgust, he was in and out and it was soon Rogue's turn.

She finished brushing her teeth and showering at the same time, which is something she had learned to do since there was about 20 other students still waiting. She tried to rush out the door to avoid Bobby and of course the swarm of angry teenagers, but she was too slow and he caught her arm and leaned in to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

"See you later" And then he was gone before the shocked Rogue could retort.

She walked down the hallway fuming and back to her room to change_. 'Ah cant believe how stupid he can be, ah mean he knows that ah'm…Shit! No ones informed the poor guy'._

She cursed at her stupidity of assuming that the Iceman would have known about her and Remy, since Remy's flirting was nothing new to anyone and she hadn't really acted that differently around him since it just didn't come naturally to her.

Rogue finished changing and went down to breakfast; hoping to see Remy to warn him of Bobby's ignorance. She walked into the kitchen and found Remy nursing a cup of coffee.

"Um Remy do you like your eggs, like, well-done?" Kitty asked peering into the pan.

Remy sighed "Never mind petite Remy lost his appetite" He looked up from his mug and saw Rogue coming in through the doorway "Cherie! Good morning" He patted the seat next to him and she obliged.

"You, like, want anything Rogue?" Kitty gestured to the black coated frying pan".

"NO" Rogue said a little too urgently "Ah mean no thanks Kitt ah'm not that hungry".

Remy laughed slightly but soon repressed it when he was hit on the head with Kitty's spatula.

"And y' sposed t' be de nice one" He muttered then turned back to Rogue and grinned.

She cocked her eyebrow at the look that he was giving her then he swept her into a kiss. She pulled back after a while and smiled.

"Just caus ah can touch, doesn't give ya 24hr mouth access". She grinned cheekily, but then saw that his gaze was behind her. She turned to see a shocked Bobby standing in the doorway.

"Why y' looking so surprised homme?".

"Shut it Rem" She stood up and went to Bobby, feeling like there was something that she still needed to fix.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Don't worry its not another de ja vue fight scene!**

**I Luv hearing from ya so don't forget to review LOL**


	23. Too Easy

**Hello people **

**I wanna thank all of you who have read and reveiwed my story. (wipe tear from eye) LOL well here it is**

**For the last time**

**Enjoy...**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 23: Too Easy**

Life is complicated.

Rogue knew it. Remy knew it. Heck every mutant in that mansion knew that they were never going to live a simple life. But when Rogue thought that just about everything that was stopping her from being with Remy had happened, conveniently in the time span of a few weeks, she didn't expect that she would still have work to do. Cleaning work. Picking up every loose end that was making her life complicated. Bobby was a loose end. She used to care what he thought but as time went on and she noticed that he was just one of those complications.  
Rogue walked down the corridor holding Bobby Drake's arm in a tight grip as Remy stared after them from the kitchen doorway. Bobby opened his mouth to complain but a glare from Rogue was enough to silence him. Jamie was walking past wide-eyed and flattened himself up against the wall to avoid any chance that the Goth's rage would be turned on him. She half pushed half throw him into the empty rec. room.

"Alraght Bobby, ah was being nahce, but raght now tell mah what ya problem is"

"What?" He stuttered slightly "I didn't even say anything"

"But you were gunna" She tapped her head "Remember ah'v got you up here"

He looked at the ground "I guess I just like you Rogue, and I didn't want to see you with a guy like him"

Even though she knew he meant it in the best way possible, she was way too pissed off to let it slip.

"And what is wrong with him? Why do ya dislahke him so much?"

"He's a womanizing arshole!" Bobby sounded like he had wanted to say that for a long time "He's just a perverted jerk, he's just using you"

She slapped him.

"Ah'm not stupid Bobby! And ah don't need ya protection" The anger drained out of her and she took a seat on the couch and he followed.

"He's not a bad guy, he's a jerk" She admitted "But not a bad guy"

He half smiled rubbing his cheek.

"Ya still mean a lot ta me, just not in that way" He looked slightly disbelieving "Heck since when have ya known me ta get all soppy?"

"It was kind of scaring me" He gave her a very sad attempt at a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Fahne, and if the guy breaks mah heart then ya get ta help Logan kick his Cajun ass".

"Really?" She nodded and he looked considerably happier.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy, listening from outside the doorway, was taken aback by her comment and hoped she was just humoring him. He jumped back from his post when he heard more movement from inside the room.

"No hard feelings" Bobby walked out and stuck out his hand. Remy's eyes drifted past the teen and to Rogue. She sent him a threatening glare causing him to grin.

"Course homme, no hard feelings" He shook his hand gingerly.

"Thought ya were gonna blow it then" Rogue put her arm around his waist as they walked off down the hall.

"Remy almost gagged, but y' worth it Cherie" He grinned.

"Now ya gonna make mah gag" She joked "And these are mah good shoes"

He laughed and then sobered a bit, becoming more serious.

"So dats it?" Rogue gave him a confused look "No more waiting?"

"Ya never stop tryin do ya" He chuckled but shook his head.

"Non Cherie, I mean we can be together now"

"Ah thought we'd already established that"

"Y' gonna have t' spell it out fo' me, dis Cajun a bit slow today" She rolled her eyes.

"Remy LeBeau will you go out with mah".

"I grudgingly except" She playfully hit his arm "Movie?"

"That's a bit toned down for you isn't it?" He shrugged.

"Just taking it slow". She snorted "Well until Wolfy gets off Remy's back"

Sometimes life was just easy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

From the rooftop the threesome watched as the couple, one with two-toned hair the other with demonic eyes, climbed onto the back of a motorbike and sped out of the drive. The Aussie put his arms around the shoulders of the other two companions.

"Oi think little Remy's gonna be allllright" He wiped a single tear from his eye and jumped to his feet and ran off in search of others in need of his worldly wisdom.

"Is he, like, gone?"

"I zhink so"

"Fiinnally" The young girl sighed pulling her boyfriend into a kiss.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I've become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

(You found me)

(When no one else was lookin')

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me

The End

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Can we say happy ending? Teehee**

**I couldv taken the story in a different direction, but I think iv already stretched it too far. So soppy endings all round!**

**That was just Kelly Clarkson's 'You Found Me' caus well I just thought that it fits in pretty well.**

**Oh yeah and I was kinda hoping that all of ya lovely people could give me some story suggestions**,** you know for my next masterpiece LOL. But seriously if anyone has any ideas for me then let me know!**

**GOODBYE! XOXO**


End file.
